Hyperspectral and mutispectral imaging systems have been employed for aerial reconnaissance and surveillance applications employing an image capturing array, such as a Focal Plane Array (FPA) of an area array format. Hyperspectral imaging systems refer to those in which radiation at thirty or more discrete wavelengths are imaged. Imagers that image a lesser but plural number of spectral bands are referred to as multispectral imagers. These systems are used in various applications, including Department of Defense airborne and satellite systems and commercial land resource management imaging systems. Typically, these imaging systems are mounted onto a mobile platform and images are captured as the mobile platform is moving past the scene of interest.
In a typical operation, the hyperspectral or multispectral system is moved over the scene of interest either by moving the entire system (i.e., “pushbroom”) or by movement of a scan mirror or gimbal at the same rate as the mobile platform is moving. Moving a scan mirror or gimbal at the same rate as the mobile platform mitigates smearing of the captured image, that is, such techniques perform Forward Motion Compensation (FMC). However, both of these FMC methodologies have complex opto-mechanical implementations that in general add size, weight, power, and cost to the airborne payload.